Halo: Battle of Many Races Part 1
by CloudBreaker
Summary: This is another fan fiction made by me. Inspired by the Halo book series and not the game itself.


**Halo: Battle of Many Races – Chapter 1**

**January 20, 3030 – In a research facility**

A young beautiful lady sat at her desk typing some stuff that looked very complicated to a plain human mind. She wore a short and tight black dress that seemed to show off her slender figure. But looks were indeed deceiving. She was in her early 40s. Her name was Dr. Mary Thomas of the Special Scientists Association. She had been doing research for about 15 years already and hasn't given it up yet. She was the Chief Researcher whom had researched one of the most deadliest of all human enemies. The Covenant. Although her ancestor, Dr. Catherine Halsey, had put an end to the conflict, it now had sprung up again with the Covenant forms upgrading their technology. Dr. Thomas now had to create a new brand of super soldiers in order to stop this new and improved threat. The Spartans were pretty much long gone. Even Master Chief Petty Officer John, the greatest of them all, was dead. But Dr. Thomas had met with John and the other Spartan, Kelly when she was little. Dr. Thomas's super soldiers would be called Trojans with more advanced armor and compnents. But she still had to keep the tradition of choosing worthy youngsters to train.

Just then, Dr. Thomas had pressed a button on her keyboard and a hologram had appeared. This hologram was as beautiful as Dr. Thomas or maybe more. The hologram's name was Katalyna. She had blue skin, hair and eyes. She also had a slender body but it was created through strings of "1"s and "0"s. "Is there something you need Dr. Thomas?" the AI asked properly. Dr. Thomas replied, "Yes I do need something. I need you to track down the locations of all the children that will be involved in my next project." Katalyna looked at the scientist in surprise. "Well that's something you can do right?" Dr. Thomas shook her head and said, "The other smart-asses encrypted the code for that data. You're my only option to get through and override it." Katalyna replied, "I understand Doctor" and proceeded to work her hacking magic. Dr. Thomas looked at the screen and watched the encrypted data be downloaded onto her computer. After the data was downloaded, Katalyna then proceeded to scan the whole colony for these children. Once she had found them, she said, "I'm going to bring up some visuals on the locations of these children."

An explosion had occurred in one of the visuals. The whole colony shook violently as it was being attacked. Dr. Thomas slammed her fist onto her desk and said, "Damn it! Why didn't the sensors pick any of this up? We have to get these kids now!" Dr. Thomas pressed the button that brought up the hologram and the hologram disappeared. Dr. Thomas had picked up the disc that stored the hologram and rushed out of the building. A marine saw Dr. Thomas leaving her office in a hurry. "Dr. Thomas! You can't leave here alone! I'll escort you!" Dr. Thomas saw no reason to stand around and wait for the marine, but then again, she needed someone to be armed with a weapon just in case those Covenant bastards tried to attack her while she was rounding up the children. She waited for the marine to quickly escort her to a vehicle. Instead, a vehicle came screeching to a halt in front of her so she quickly opened the door, entered the vehicle and then closed the door.

**January 20, 3030 – Outside of the facility**

Dr. Thomas told the driver, "We need to get some of the children to the underground facility for my next project! Hurry!" The driver looked at her and nodded. He then picked up his cell phone and pressed a button so that he could send out a message to all the other marines. "Attention all squads! We are under heavy attack by those damn Covenant! Find whatever children is still alive and meet me in the underground facility. Dr. Thomas will need them!" After he put the phone down and floored it, acknowledgements were heard.

A young mother was holding her child's hand as she ran as fast as she could from the Covenant Elites that were chasing her. The child was holding a skunk plushie and seemed to hold it as tight as possible so he wouldn't lose it. The child looked up at his mother with tears and said, "Mommy, I'm really scared. Please don't let me go!" The mother looked down and replied, "Don't worry sweetie. I will never let you get captured by those ugly things. I think we'll make it to a safe hiding place. Just keep holding onto my hand and run!" Just then, a black Mistubishi Lancer Evolution MR pulled up. The driver opened the door and said, "Get in now or you'll be plasma soup!" The mother and her child got in the car and the driver floored it. The driver was one of the marines that was called out to get the children.

**January 20, 3030 - Inside the facility**

When the boy and his mother arrived at the location of the underground facility, they looked out behind them and saw little dots of Covenant ships flying towards their direction. Just as the Covenant ships fired some missles, the car suddenly teleported in the knick of time before the ballistic had hit.

They exited the car and looked around the huge place that was covered with computers, containers and whatever technological crap you would find. Dr. Thomas approached the child and mother and said, "I'm Dr. Mary Thomas. You may call me Dr. Thomas or just Mary. Doesn't'matter to me in a situation like this. I'm glad you both had survived. You're the only mother AND child who survived." The mother replied, "Nice to meet you Doctor. I'm Kaitlin Cordero. This is my son Ryan." Dr. Thomas looked down at the young boy and smiled. The child named Ryan hid behind his mother in fear of what she might do. Dr. Thomas looked away for a second and then took out 2 lollipops. Ryan looked at the candy and then came out from hiding to get them. Kaitlin looked at the scientist and said, "So why are all the children here?" Dr. Thomas took a deep breath and answered, "Do you remember the Spartans in the MJOLNIR armor?" Kaitlin replied, "Yes. One of my ancestors was a Spartan. I believe you might know her as Kelly." Dr. Thomas was surprised and said, "Well I'm working on something better than those soldiers. It's nice that you are related to someone that great. Your son will be involved. I know what you're thinking and I understand but that's why we put them through training first." Kaitlin thought about what she just heard and said, "Well as long as I get to see you do the experiment so that I can give some moral support to my son." Dr. Thomas gave Kaitlin an understanding nod. Just then, a young and cute Japanese girl about Ryan's age greeted him. Ryan got a little nervous and looked up at his mother. Kaitlin looked down at Ryan and told him, "Don't be shy Ryan. It's rude not to greet someone in return you know. I will leave you two children alone to get to know each other while I talk to Dr. Thomas okay?" Ryan nodded and then greeted the girl.

"My name's Ryan. What's yours?" The girl replied, "I'm Kyoko Takimaru but you can call me KT." They both shook hands and smiled at each other. An announcement came up of the speakers. "Welcome young children to your new home. You will train here for a while as well as meet some new friends. You will become heroes one day with my help. For now, you will follow the men into your bedrooms where you will be sleeping. Now is the time to choose who you will be staying with." Ryan knew exactly who he wanted to have as his roommate. He looked at KT and KT looked back at him. Both of them became instant friends. As soon as the children all got into pairs, some marines came out to escort the children to their rooms.

**January 21, 3030 – Training Grounds**

Ryan and KT woke up to the loud voice of the drill sergeant who yelled something like "Get up maggots! I am your daddy now! Better listen to me or I'll throw you from the bed right now! Don't give me any crap about being too tired! You will do this everyday until your training is over!" All the little boys and girls had hard times waking up at 5:00 in the morning as they were used to sleeping in. The drill sergeant yanked some of the kids out of bed and they got thrown against the wall violently. But Ryan and KT seemed to have less trouble getting out of bed. Their bedroom guard gave them a surprised look and then smiled at them for a few seconds. Ryan and KT just looked normal and took that as the last time a man would smile at them.

When they all got up, they ate some breakfast which they only had 30 minutes to finish or otherwise they would have to do some more extraneous work for being late. Everybody got jealous of Ryan and KT because they had finish their good meal in 15 minutes. The drill sergeant took notice of this and walked over to Ryan and KT. "Sir, ma'am? Don't think you finishing your breakfast before everybody else will get you special treatment. You ever hear of communism? Well that's what a little bit of it will apply here but only to the trainees." Ryan and KT got scared of the man and didn't say anything back to him.

Outside on a cold day, all the trainees only wore white T-shirts and black sweatpants and were shivering like they saw a horror movie or something. The drill sergeant looked at them and said, "Well, well. I guess mama didn't tell you it was going to be so cold that your ass would literally freeze off! Get used to it! Now drop down and give me 50 push-ups. I want to see a manly push-up! Don't be a wuss! We have consequences for wussies! One of them includes death! Now get down!" All the kids dropped down and tried their best to do at least one push-up in cold weather. As the kids were struggling, the sergeant yelled out, "Damn it! Do them faster! That's how you don't freeze your ass off! Don't give me any crap! I said "manly push-ups"! What part of that don't you understand!" Ryan and KT worked a little harder and tried not to mind the weather as it would slow them down and make the man as angry as a devil who got defeated. After about an hour of gruesome push-ups, the drill sergeant decided to let them off easy. "At least you didn't freeze to death. Now get back inside before I get any ideas!" The kids wobbled up and tried their best to get back inside. Some of them stumbled, while others had numb arms that drooped at their sides.

**January 21, 3030 – Classroom**

The kids didn't want to see another person like the drill sergeant being with them after all the hell they went through outside. Just then, Dr. Thomas came in holding a hologram disc that contained her AI. "Now class, I know you're probably thinking that you would want to see someone better than Sergeant Jackson would you? In my hand, I hold the key to your education and believe me, she's quite the opposite." Ryan and the others looked in confusion. KT then asked, "What do you mean Dr. Thomas?" Dr. Thomas pressed a button and her beautiful AI, Katalyna, appeared. "Good morning class. I'm Katalyna an AI here created by Dr. Thomas. Before you ask what an AI is, I will tell you. AI stands for Artificial Intellegence. We are things created from computers that normally kids like you will play games on. We are extremely smart and know the answer to just about everything you ask. Even if it involves Frankenstein or the Boogeyman. Now, I would like to get to know everybody here because in the future, I will be with you for more important roles. Right now, we must educate you kids in everything we adults know." She finished her statement with a smile. Dr. Thomas then left the room to leave the AI to teach the class. Katalyna proceeded to teach the kids all she knows but made sure it was something the kids could grasp without much trouble.

**February 3, 3040 – Graduation**

Through all the hard training and good education, they felt tougher and smarter than they did 10 years ago. All of them had grown from kids to young adults. The girls probably had a better change than the guys. But their friendships still remained. Ryan had grown into a strong man who was about 6'3" and weighing in at about 230lbs. He was basically the 31st century version of the original Master Chief except he wasn't as bulky because he hadn't been injected yet. Kyoko was more beautiful than ever. Her black hair was long and smooth. It almost shined in the light. Her dark brown eyes would make even the drill sergeant drop to his knees if he looked at them. She had quite the appearance. Some of the guys would try to hit on her but she would always turn them down and go to Ryan. 5'10" and 130lbs., she was one of the tallest and most beautiful women of the Japanese race.

As they took their seats, Dr. Thomas had come to the podium to make her speech before the hundreds of kids that had made it through the vigorous training and education away from their home. "I know that you all have done a good job going through all of the challenges we had you accomplish here in the Delta Sector Base of this place we call Earth which nows continues to be overrun by Covenant and Strogg forces. But they do not know about this underground base so we are safe but only for so much time. I will miss any of you dearly once we conduct a final test on all of you. I've treated you like you were my own children but you all will be gone somewhere protecting your home planet. But I enjoy being the nice person who cared for you every step of the way and hope that some of you stay here and work on some job that would allow me to see you more often. But there is someone I would like to introduce who would like to say some words. May I present to you, Mrs. Kaitlin Cordero who is Ryan's mother." They all clapped their hands as Mrs. Cordero made her way up to the podium with tears in her eyes. Ryan also teared up a little seeing his mother after so long.

Mrs. Cordero cleared her throat and took a deep breath to stop the crying. "Thank you Dr. Thomas. I appreciate you taking care of these kids that may have lost their parents in the assault on our city. I thank you especially for having me and Ryan together so that Ryan wouldn't have to miss me that much during all the hard times he's been through. Although I must admit that his friends kept him company, I still appreciate watching him and giving him some moral support. I also will be there on the final test giving not only Ryan moral support, but everybody else as well. You trainees have grown from kids who whined about the vigorous exercises, to men and women willing to put it all on the line just to defend their homes. That is all I have to say."

Dr. Thomas again took the podium and said, "Without further adieu, the awards shall be presented to all of you for a job well done. This award will allow access to any restricted area but most of all, the lab where your final test will be held. Like I said 10 years ago to you that you might die from this, I was telling the truth. Some of the things we'll be doing to you will be life-threatening but for the most part effective." Dr. Thomas took out a stack of papers that had the names of all the graduating students as well as different clearances. Not everybody was going to be involved in the experiment Dr. Thomas was going to conduct. Those people were going to survive to live out the rest of their lives in a protected environment helping Dr. Thomas or the other officers with things that don't require you to have a weapon. As she read off the names, people were getting anxious on what jobs they were going to fulfill. Some of the students couldn't wait to become involved in the deadly experiment. Ryan and KT were nervous because their names hadn't been called yet until she finished off the list. Dr. Thomas took a glance at Ryan and Kyoko and then said, "And last but not least, we will introduce our MVPs if you will call it that, Ryan Cordero and Kyoko "KT" Takimaru." Ryan and Kyoko smiled and jogged up to the podium to get their special diplomas which gave them access to everything and every place. Dr. Thomas looked at both of them and said, "You two will lead my Trojans into battle against the enemies. You two will be the first in my experiment in physical and mental augmentation. Ryan and Kyoko nodded their heads as they understood what the scientist had said. Ryan and Kyoko were willing to take a great risk in their lives to become more than just a normal human being. They were going to even stronger than before. Dr. Thomas said her closing words and then took some of the people who were going to be Trojans to the lab.

**February 14, 3040 – The laboratory**

Ryan, Kyoko and some other graduates followed Dr. Thomas into the laboratory where they saw beds and trays that had some tools. "Dr. Thomas turned around and faced them and said, "I hope that some of you are aware of what's going to happen to you. I promise that these experiments are for the better." Kyoko then said, "We understand the risk Doctor but if you must do this in order to make us defenders of Earth, we will cooperate fully." Dr. Thomas smiled at them and pointed to the chambers where they would be sleeping during the experiment. These chambers also would be used to inject them with the liquids to prevent any kind of contamination that could be inside the room. She told them to strip down to their undergarments as they were going to be in a chamber full of liquid. The chamber doors opened up and Dr. Thomas directed each of the test subjects to the chambers they were going to be in. Dr. Thomas was interested in the friendship of Ryan and Kyoko so she put them in chambers that were next to each other. Ryan and Kyoko smiled and wished good luck at each other. Dr. Thomas went to the computer next to one of the chambers and typed in a code. The chambers closed and some liquid started fill the inside. But luckily for the students would become Trojans, there were speakers inside of the chamber so if Dr. Thomas had something to say, she would talk to them via the radio. All the students seemed calmed as they closed their eyes and prepared to sleep as the injection will be taking place after the chamber has been filled with the greenish liquid providing them with nutrients for the duration of the experiment.

Dr. Thomas typed some more commands which then prepared the "steroids" for the students to be injected with. The needles came out from the holes inside the chamber and proceeded towards the test subjects. By this time, all the students were relaxed and could care less that they were being injected. The needles stuck themselves inside the arms of the students and the liquid inside of them started to be injected. After the process was done, the needles retracted and the liquid was being drained. But the students would still be hanging via wires that would monitor their bodies. As Dr. Thomas walked back and forth checking out the students, she whispered, "Rest well my students as soon you will learn your new strengths."

**February 20, 3040 – The laboratory**

After about a week of monitoring, she decided to wake each of them up individually to at least help them stand after being injected with a large amount of a very strong steroid. Dr. Thomas went over to one of the chambers and opened it up. In that chamber was a young woman with blood red hair and red eyes to match. The scientist seemed a little surprised at this observation. "Hmmm….you were originally a blonde with blue eyes. Maybe this steroid did more than what I had expected." The woman who was originally blonde slowly blinked and opened her eyes and saw a blurred image of Dr. Thomas. Dr. Thomas held the young woman and said, "Don't try any sudden movements Ashley. You're probably gonna be in the worst shape for the first few days and I want to make sure that your body can react well with the steroid." Ashley had been one of the lucky ones ro be chosen. If it weren't for Kyoko helping her get motivated, she wouldn't have lived up to her dream of being like her ancestor, Joshua. But she gave a weak nod and tried to get her vision back. Dr. Thomas placed one of Ashley's arms around her shoulder and slowly carried her to one of the beds. She set Ashley down on it gently and was nice enough to cover her up. Ashley slowly opened her eyes all the way as her vision started to come back to normal. "Dr. Thomas, I feel kinda weird. Am I going to die?" Dr. Thomas smiled and said, "I'm sure you won't. Kyoko will make sure of that." At the sound of that name, Ashley smiled back and then looked towards the direction to where the chambers were at and looked at Kyoko. Dr. Thomas just so happened to walk over to that chamber and open it. Kyoko slumped out of the chamber but into Dr. Thomas's arms. "Easy there Kyoko. We don't want to ruin our bodies more." Dr. Thomas slowly and gently brought Kyoko to the bed next to Ashley. She then went to get Ryan so that Kyoko could be close to him still and then got the others. This exhausted Dr. Thomas a lot because not only did she have to carry the women, but the men as well. She seemed to have less trouble with Ryan. She figured Ryan had good willpower and thought about Kyoko during his sleep. "Well looks like introducing your new strengths and comrades will have to wait until tommorrow." Dr. Thomas decided to sleep at the desk close to the beds.

**_And on that note, we end Chapter 1 of my Halo fan fic. I hope you will enjoy this short piece I've written up and I look forward to writing more in the future. Oh yeah, I've used the "Halo" TrueType font so the title might not display correctly if you don't have the font. To get it, just go to _**


End file.
